


Earth

by madeinfrance



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinfrance/pseuds/madeinfrance
Summary: Clark x Lois, Justice League verse.





	Earth

Typing the last paragraph of her article, Lois smiled.

“So - how did it go today? Getting the hold of the whole autograph thing yet?”, she teased, eyes not leaving her screen. He chuckled as he closed the window behind him, and she heard the familiar ruffle of his cape as he took it off.

Hitting save, she closed her computer and threw her head back against the cushions just as Clark came to lean on the sofa behind her, his blue eyes sparling as they met hers.

“Not really, no, but they seemed pretty happy, so,” he smiled, bending to close the distance and kiss her. Fingers threading into his soft curls, Lois couldn’t help but reciprocate the smile she felt against her lips.

“I’ve got to say, I’m pretty disappointed,” she said as he pulled away, peperring kisses down her jaw, her neck before burrying his face there. 

She smirked as she ran her fingers against the back of his neck. “I thought I had the exclusive on all your interviews, Superman”, and this time, Lois felt more than heard his chuckle against her skin. He put a kiss there as well, lingering a little.

“A one time deal, I promise. Is it already online?,” he asked, amused as he straightened up. She snorted.

“It’s already _viral_ , superstar.” Pushing her laptop away, Lois turned completely, and pushed herself on her knees as Clark started to take off his suit.”You should have told them about the time you saved that guy from the two hippos, though -  _that’s_  a great story.”

“Not for him it isn’t.”

“Your answer regarding the best thing about Earth question was pretty vague, though,” she tilted her head at him, drapping her arms around his neck as he closed the distance again, chest uncovered and now against her own. ‘Let me guess: Guiness.”

“No.”

“Football,” she tried again, half judging, half mocking.

“Nope,” he raised an eyebrow, proud of himself, his bare skin around her enough to warm her whole body.

“Your mother’s apple pie. Your mother’s apple pie  _and_  a Guiness?,” she asked at his negative shake of head, and he laughed.

“Nice try, but no.” Sighing in fake desperation, she rolled her eyes for dramatic effect.

“Alright then, Kent, enough with the suspense. What is it?”

Shaking his head at her, Clark leant in again, gentle as he took his time kissing her, his fingers tightening their grip on her back and shoulders. And damn, how that man could kiss.

“See, I could tell you, but then you’d say I’m being cheesy again,” he whispered against her lips, amusement in his voice.

“Me? Make fun of you? I would  _never_ ,” she feigned outrage, making him laugh again.

“Sure about that?”

“Positive.”

“I don’t think you’ll be able to resist.”

“Try me.” 

He grinned back at her, theirs faces deliciously close.

“You, Lois Lane,” he simply said, and even though it was stupid of her, even though she knew he loved her, her traiterous heart stopped for a second.

“ _You_ are the best thing on this planet to me, “ he continued. “And on all others, to be honest.”

In this moment, not for the first time since meeting him, Lois had to remind herself how to breathe.

Victory, amusement and more, so much more in his eyes, Clark pecked her one last time. “So - cheesy?”

Her smile a little too wide, Lois tightened her hold around his neck. “Oh yeah,” she almost giggled, heartbeat now skyrocketing as she closed the distance again. “But we’ll do with it.”


End file.
